


Overflow

by mclark436



Category: Hyena (TV 2020)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mclark436/pseuds/mclark436
Summary: Sliding her hips closer to the faucet, she wonders idly how long this will take. She wouldn’t want his fancy marble bathtub to overflow. Or does she?
Relationships: Jung Geumja/Yoon Heejae
Kudos: 16





	Overflow

**Author's Note:**

> My name is Mike and I am new to archive. This is for my wife who has been working and we have been a part for the pandemic. Everything I post is for her.

“Lean back.”  
She’s never been one to follow directions...even Hee Sun didn’t like to do as she was told. But this time, she listens.  
Listening isn’t the same as obeying, she thinks.  
Warm water laps at the soft skin of her thighs. “No bubbles?”  
His crooked smirk is less irritating from this angle. “Shh.” Ten lithe fingers slide up her arms, circling her shoulders before traveling back down again.  
She is proud to say she doesn’t shiver.  
Sliding her hips closer to the faucet, she wonders idly how long this will take. She wouldn’t want his fancy marble bathtub to overflow. Or does she?  
The image of water flooding the rows of pristine tile and seeping under the crack of the door to soak the lush carpet outside makes her belly flutter. An unusual turn on, but she’s had odder ones.  
The taste of jinro mixed with blood.  
The smell of pavement heated by the sun.  
The crunch of the stapler against a thick stack of paperwork filled out in pen.  
His tie in a windsor knot.  
Sweat sticking his meticulously styled hair to his forehead.  
“Stop thinking.” Thumbs dig into the slopes where her neck meets her shoulders, massaging away the day’s worth of hours spent at her desk.  
Eyes close, knees bend, and she is bare below the faucet. Can he see a reflection of her there, pink and ready? She bet he can. The housekeeper cleaned the bathroom yesterday after all.  
Reaching forwards, he turns the water on, temperature already set. Not too cold, not too hot.  
A groan exits her mouth as the water makes contact with her lips. The rumble of the water thrums through her legs. She shifts, letting the water flow over the bud at the top.  
Pleasure flows up, vibrations making her legs quiver. Through it all, she feels him. Fingers draw patterns on her thighs, spreading them wider as she keens. His skin is warm against the scar tissue covering her bare back, and she can feel ‘him’ getting harder and harder against her.  
Its not enough, and she takes a break from moaning to whimper, “Hee Jae.”  
He knows what she needs. He’s always known.  
“You like this don’t you? Me watching you fall apart. Fuck me. You’re so sexy like this, you know? I could barely wait to get you here like this. I considered dropping the case entirely just so we could get home sooner.”  
To anyone else it would sound like babbling. But he means every word, and that stupid sincerity can be addictive. Even during the times when she wishes he didn’t mean it at all, she can’t help but need it.  
“When you winked at me during our lunch break, I wanted to bend you over the desk right there. Or let you ride me. But everyone would see and hear us. I want you all to myself.” Lips drag across the side of her throat. Is it wrong that the thought that his neck is going to hurt later from bending it at that angle kind of turns her on more?  
“Feels good, doesn’t it? Your mouth looks so good hanging open like this. Fuck, I want you so bad. I can’t wait to make you come tonight. I can’t wait to find all the ways how. My tongue, my fingers, my...” He grinds into her, just a bit. “Any way you want me. Take me. Use me. I’m yours. I’ll fuck you forever, if you say so.”  
The dirty talk is doing its job, and so is the water, pulsing right where she wants it. Feeling deliciously out of control, she lets out another moan.  
The water filling the tub rises to meet her nipples with every undulation of her hips, his hands helping her move them in the same rhythm she plans to use later on top of him in his bed. Maybe that’s why he likes this so much. Every man likes a little preview.  
And then the rhythm ceases, and he holds her open and still, letting the water take control. There is no more relief from the pleasure, all she can do is hang on.  
“You should come now,” he says in the same tone as when suggesting a witness take a deal.  
Her breath almost disappears, and she does.


End file.
